The present invention relates generally to an accessory or a modular attachment for use with a baby stroller. More specifically, the present invention relates to an accessory or a modular attachment for a stroller that includes a mirror, an electronic device mount, a charging station and optionally a remote control interface for the electronic device that allows improved interaction between the baby in the stroller, the adult operating the stroller and the electronic device.
Over recent years there has been an upsurge in electronic mobile device usage worldwide. Electronic mobile devices, including cell phones, tablets, electronic readers, and the like are capable of wirelessly displaying text, audio, and video. When using an electronic device, a user is normally required to hold the device in his or her hands which can pose problems if the user is engaged in another activity. Alternatively, the user may place the electronic mobile device on a table, countertop, or another location which may not be suitable for displaying and holding the electronic mobile device at an appropriate angle for viewing.
Further, individuals are often forced to look down at their electronic devices when reading, playing games, and the like thereon. This can cause neck and back pain and can become very uncomfortable after prolonged periods of use. Still further, individuals are required to utilize both hands in order to hold the device and use it at the same time. The device can slip from one's hand and fall on the ground causing damage to the screen and other areas. Accordingly, there exists a need for an electronic device holder that allows a user to remain handsfree while having easy access to their device when needed.
Devices have been disclosed that relate to adjustable electronic device holders. One example is a flexible support apparatus having removable clips adapted to secure the electronics thereon. The apparatus consists of a series of ball and socket connectors interconnected into a flexible chain having the removable clips disposed at one or both ends of the chain. The apparatus is adapted to wrap around and grip an element, such as a pole, while supporting a device such as a camera, flash unit, cell phone, or other item. This arrangement is inconvenient because single arm and socket connectors limit the versatility and usage of the device.
There are also hands-free electronic device holders for holding handheld electronic devices. The hands-free device holder has a flexible adjustable gooseneck and a pocket member that secures to the backside of the handheld electronic device. The pocket member is impractical based on the orientation limitation that is required to secure the mobile electronic device therein. Similar universal mounting assemblies have been devised for quick mounting an object to a stand device. The device comprises a body having a support surface, a front face and an opposed mounting surface configured to mount to the support stand. The universal mounting assembly lacks a flexible arm that can selectively position the attached electronic mobile device.
Most of the known prior art devices have several drawbacks. The devices in the prior art generally relate to adjustable electronic device holders adapted to secure an electronic device therein. However, the devices in the prior art are not adapted to wrap around and grip a fixed object at a first end and a clamp mechanism adapted to secure a mobile electronic device at a second end. Further, the devices fail to provide a clamp mechanism for securing the mobile electronic device and, as a result, are not well suited for enabling a user to operate a mobile electronic device such as a cell phone, tablet, or electronic reader, hands free.
Additional disadvantages include being difficult to use, being unduly complex, being expensive, being limited in motion, being limited in adjustability, being too bulky, being difficult to set up, being cumbersome to use, being limited in use, and failing to couple to other objects/surfaces.
There is, therefore, a need for a unique support device that can attach to or be integrated with a baby stroller, that combines a mirror, a charging apparatus, an electronic device support and a remote control system in a manner that allows simultaneous charging of the electronic device, accessing of electronic device content and two way interaction between the user and the baby seated in the forward facing stroller.